


Date Season

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, High School AU, Kisses, M/M, Make-outs, Sequel/Backstory????????????????, Shy Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “Can i kiss you?”, he repeated.Jisung looked away, but nodded yes.Minho reached from across the table to lift up the younger’s head with his hand.The younger was a blushing mess.Slowly, they leaned towards eachother, until... Contact.(Sequel to Hoodie Season)(For the reader who asked for the sequel)





	Date Season

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his for the reader who requested a sequel to Hoodie Season. Sorry if this is shit. I tried, but idky i feel it didn’t come out well. Ohh well. Enjoy!  
> Just an fyi this happens before “I’m right here” and “the singer” but after “hoodie season” so i guess that’s the time line??? Idk. Just read and enjoy cause honestly idk anything. Lol. ENJOY!! (i just realized i say that a lot. Ohh well)

Today is the big day, the day Jisung goes out with Minho. 

Its been about a week since the older had asked him out, and he really needs to impress him. 

The only problem is, Jisung doesn’t know what to wear, or what to do. 

The older had texted him to meet him at a cafe in town, and said to wear what ever, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

Then, he got the idea to call Hyunjin. He after all was the fashionista of their small friend group after all. Everyday he would dress up to try and impress his “crush” Seungmin. 

He would always deny his “crush” towards the younger, and say they are just childhood friends, but anyone could see he was desperately in love. From the way he cooed over everything Seungmin did, or how he would always hug the red head, even when he didn’t have to. Anyone can see, he was whipped.

However, that didn’t matter right now. All he needed Hyunjin for right now, was to get him dressed, and do his make-up. 

“Yo Hyunjin. My man. Ma bestie. Mr Sexy. Ho-“ 

“Fuck off with the names and tell me what you need this time.” He sounded a bit annoyed.

It was probably because Jisung always said the same thing to Hyunjin everytime he needed a favor. While the compliments were nice, it annoyed usually Hyunjin. 

“Fine, ass wipe.” Jisung retorted.

“I will hang up”, he theatened. 

“nO! Please don’t! I need yoooooouuu.”

He could have sworn he heard the older release a long breathy sigh. 

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” 

“Yay! I lo-“, he was cut off by the hang-up. “Asshole”, he said to himself.

Quickly, he threw everything off his bed, and got ready for Hyunjin’s arrival. 

•

After exactly 5 minutes (not that he was counting... ok maybe he was) later, the older arrived. 

“What do you need me to do?” 

“Everything.”

The older’s face made a disgusted face. 

“Not like that you nasty ass. I need you to help me pick out an outfit for my date, and help me do my make up.”

The older sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll help. Show me your closet and make up, and i’ll see what i can do.”

Almost immediately after he had finished talking, Jisung was dragging Hyunjin into his room to show him what he had. 

“Wow!”, said the older. “This is going to be a while.”

•

An hour went by, and he had about 30 minutes till he had to get to his date. 

He looked good. 

Hyunjin decided to keep it simple. 

He threw at Jisung, Minho’s hoodie (because he said it would be cute), black skinny jeans, and a black beanie. 

After he put the clothes on, Hyunjin worked on the younger’s make up. 

He put on some concealer, black eyeliner, and a little bit of highlighter. (like i say in all my fics when i talk about make up. I DONT FUCKING GET IT). 

He looked good enough to eat. 

When they finished, Jisung immediately grabbed Hyunjin and pulled him in for a tight bear hug. 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much! You don’t know how much this means to me.”, he was estatic. 

“Yayaya. Does this mean you will stop teasing me about Seungminnie?”, he asked.

“The fact you called him Seungminnie makes it almost impossible to not make fun of how whipped you are.” Jisung laughed out.

The older blushed brightly and smacked Jisung in the arm. 

“Don’t you have a date to get to?”, he said to avoid the conversation. 

“Oh shit ya. Ok i’ll see you later then. Just let yourself out when ever you want to leave. Bye!”, He ran out the door so fast he could win an olympic award and possibly set a new record.

Hyunjin was then left alone. Jisung didn’t care that he left Hyunjin there. He’s done it many times. He trusts the older, so it’s no problem. 

•

When he arrived at the cafe, he saw Minho sitting at a table already. 

He walked over to the older, and took a seat in front of him. 

“Hey sorry i’m late”, he said. 

“You’re not late. I’m just early.” He stared fondly at Jisung. It made him blush. “I see you’re wearing my hoodie”, Minho pointed out. 

Jisung turned into a stuttering mess. 

“W-wwe-well ya. Didnt you say to dress warm?”, he tried to sound cool, but he just sounded nervous instead. 

“I did, didn’t i?”, he chuckled. “It looks good on you. You look really cute.”

Jisung blushed even more. 

“Can we just get drinks?”, he looked down to avoid eye contact. 

Minho chuckled, but still called over a waiter to take their orders. 

He got an Iced Americano, while Jisung got a Caramel Frappuccino. 

They both talked about random things, like how Minho likes to dance, and Jisung liked to rap. They even offered to teach eachother. 

“We should open a cafe in the future!”, Jisung suddenly bursted out. 

“A cafe?” 

“Yes a cafe! And we can name it ‘CoMin4Sung Coffee’!” 

“That name sounds pretty wordy”, he pointed out. 

“So? Who cares? Let’s do it!” His eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. 

“Haha. Maybe some day in the future, but don’t get your hopes up.”

The younger smiled and took a sip of his drink.

It was nice. They got along so well. 

•

After a while, they went silent. 

The silence was broken how ever when Minho asked if he could kiss the other. 

Jisung choked on his drink. 

“I’m sorry what?”, he asked, unable to comprehend what he had heard. 

“Can i kiss you?”, he repeated. 

Jisung looked away, but nodded yes. 

Minho reached from across the table to lift up the younger’s head with his hand.

The younger was a blushing mess. 

Slowly, they leaned towards eachother, until... Contact. 

Minho’s lips were exactly what he imagined them to be. So soft and plump. 

They stayed in that position, until Jisung pulled back needing air. 

The kiss felt so good. They quickly threw money on the table, and left. 

They walked around the area for a while. Hands together, fingers interlocked.

The two ignored the judging stares people gave them. So what if they were gay, they are happy.

•

They ended up in a park after walking for a while. Suddenly Jisung asked to watch Minho dance. There was no way he could say no to him. He looked so happy and excited.

Jisung took out his phone, and played “The Eve” by Exo. His intentions were 100% pure. He did not play it to see Minho’s body roles. (at least that’s what he will say if anyone asked).

His moves looked so fluid. Minho was definitely an amazing dancer. His facial expressions were on point. Jisung found the right guy.

When Minho finished, he stared at Jisung, then walked closer to him, until he was backed into a wall. There was nowhere for him to go.

The older tilted his head and pressed his lips against the younger’s. 

They made out passionately. Their lips molded together perfectly. Minho suddenly bit the other’s lip, causing him to open his mouth. 

He took advantage of this opportunity to stick his tongue in the younger’s mouth. 

Jisung had his arms around the older’s head pulling him in. 

Minho had an arm around Jisung’s waist, and another on his head, pulling him closer. 

The younger’s left leg was wrapped around the older’s right leg. 

They kept making out, until Minho pulled away for air. 

Jisung followed his lips wanting more. 

They both stared at eachother intensely with their arms still wrapped around eachother. 

They were breathing heavily, and suddenly lunged back in to kiss eachother again. 

They didn’t stop this time, but then Jisung got a text. He checked it to see who it was, and it was Hyunjin saying that the younger’s mother had finished cooking dinner. 

Jisung told Minho, and the latter agreed to walk him home. 

•

When they made it back, they stood in front of eachother, and just looked into each other’s eyes fondly. 

Jisung leaned in to leave a little peck on the older’s cheek, before walking to his front step. 

He knocked on the door, and waved Minho goodbye when the door opened. 

When he entered the house, he was surprised Hyunjin was still there. 

“Dude, you’re still here?”, he asked, confused. 

“I never left”, he replied. “Dude your lips are so red. What ha- wait. did you. no. Did you actually suck face with him?”, his face was filled with shock. 

Jisung looked to the ground and rubbed his arm shyly. 

“Maybe?”, he said quietly. 

“HOLY SHIT! HIGH FIVE DUDE!”

Jisung shyly hit the other’s hand. 

“Let’s go eat now. Your mom cooked dinner.”

He perked up at the words “eat” and “dinner” 

“Ya let’s go!” 

They raced to the table and fought over food.

No one else, but Hyunjin pointed out how red his lips were. He was happy for that. He did not want to explain his hot make-out with his new boyfriend to his parents. 

The rest of the meal went by smoothly, but he still could not get his mind off their make out.

He could not wait until their next date. Maybe they could kiss more with out Hyunjin interrupting. 

He blushed at the thought, and went back to eating. 

When he finished, and when Hyunjin went home, he saw a text from Minho. It was a picture of his lips. 

They were red like they had been abused. 

The photo was captioned “look what you did”. 

Jisung laughed before replying “you know you liked it”. 

The older send a shocked emoji. 

“I can’t wait till i see you again” texted Jisung. 

Almost instantly the older said “We can make out tomorrow if you want”.

Jisung blushed and said “i meant a date idiot”. 

“aren't they the same thing”, Minho retorted. 

“Let’s just meet up at the same cafe tomorrow. Wear something warm.” 

“Why do i need to wear something warm, when kissing you is as hot as the sun?”

”Shut up!”, Jisung wanted to throw his phone and hide himself forever. 

“Haha fine. But only if you wear something warm as well. It’s still hoodie season ya know”, finally he stopped being cheesy. 

“Fine. Love you! <3333”, Jisung loves texting hearts. 

“Omg so many hearts, I love you too.”

He went to bed with a smile on his face awaiting the their next date. 

But wait, that means he will need to invite Hyunjin over again to help him pick out a new outfit, and do his make-up again. 

Shit! 

“Ohh well” he said to himself.

It’s worth it for Minho, and their future Coffee Shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want u guys to know that i write all my fics on my Phone, so it’s why i cant write text fics. That’s why the texting part in thsi fic was a little off and weird. Sorry. Thanks for reading. Sorry for this mess, but i actuslly enjoyed writing it. The kisses was probably bad but who cares.  
> THANKS FOR READING.  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED. <3333333


End file.
